


Remember The Taste Of Your Lips

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [93]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I mean you need tissues sad, M/M, Sad, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 20th Niam Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember The Taste Of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T KILL ME.
> 
> Tonight's (February 12th) episode of TVD was sad and I just.

Liam is ready for his anniversary with Niall. It’s the twentieth and that’s got to count for something, right?

He gets dressed in his best sleek black suit and does his silver-blue tie.

-

 _“You know I’ll love you forever,”_ _Niall giggled, his blue eyes starting to lose their warmth already. “Nothing can come between you and I.”_

_“Brave talk, Mr. Horan-Payne,” Liam dipped his head down to press a gentle kiss to Niall’s forehead. “What if all the memories fade away?”_

_“They won’t, Li,” Niall raised his arm to press his tiny hand against Liam’s heart. “You’ll always have those there, a special place for your loved ones.”_

_“You’re saying this like you’re ready to give up, give up fighting this,” Liam was pained at Niall’s finality. “Please don’t leave me…”_

_“Our time together was short but I’m glad I spent my last moments with you,” Niall brought Liam’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles chastely. “I love you, Liam James Payne-Horan.”_

_“I love you too, Niall James Horan-Payne, forever,” Liam kissed Niall one last time._

_The heart machine flat-lined, so did Liam’s heart, but in a different way._

-

“Hey, Niall,” Liam finds the spot where Niall is buried easily, even though Ballyglass Cemetery isn’t the smallest cemetery in Ireland. “I still remember the taste of your lips, even though it’s been fourteen years. We tried to keep the band going after your… unfortunate incident happened but it just wasn’t the same without you, I guess. Zayn got re-signed as a solo artist, the R&B singer he always wanted to be. He’s now considered the god of R&B, competing against top R&B artists like Rihanna, Beyoncé and Usher at the Grammy’s. Harry is a solo artist too, you know, just pop instead of R&B. They collaborate for their anniversaries, which is cute, I suppose. Louis got a contract or summat to become a songwriter for pop-rock genre of our old record. I couldn’t do any more music without you so I just left the music industry completely. Every once in a while, Simon would call me in for voice coaching for new artists but that’s it. Oh yeah, Simon’s still sort of in the business of music.

“I just want to say that I still think you’re here, buying your favourite cereal brand, thinking of you when I see the colour green and such,” Liam wipes away a single stray tear. “I want to join you, but that’s selfish of me.”

Liam drops the bouquet of forget-me-nots and rises from where he was sat.

 _‘Cause I won’t ever forget about you,_ Liam laments, looking at the tombstone one last time before getting into his car.


End file.
